The Horrors of Honor
by Glacies Magister
Summary: War rages on earth over the fate of Equestria. One Bronies death with spark a shift of millions, both on Earth and in the land of ponies. A Story about how those we think highly of, are the darkest souls in existence.
1. Chapter 1

Shrieks whistled over head as several mortars were lobbed into the air. Moments later thunderous booms echoed across the no-mans land. A lone figure dived into a crater made by one of the very mortars he was hiding from. Mud seeped into his cloths as he made contact with a puddle left from the previous nights rain. He barely had time to register this however, before more canisters hit the ground and detonated, releasing a powerful blasts and an even more powerful concussion. The figure closed his eyes, trying to shield himself from the bits of dirt, metal, and lord knows what else that the blast had thrown into the sky.

Then there was an eerie piece, lasting only the amount of time it takes for another round of mortars to be launched, in which another figure sprinted across the muddy plain, and dived beside the first. "I can feel the noise!" he exclaimed, referencing his favorite Quiet Riot song.

The first figure made a reply, but it was drowned out by the sudden shrieks of a new wave of mortars. A third figure watched this, his cloths stained to where they looked as brown as the mud around him. He slowly drew the knife out of the sheath on his hip. It was a normal knife, no smaller than average. This knife had no special meaning. Except for the role it would play in the lives of the two figures he was watching from only a few feet above.

The two figures were part of a unique group. Trench warfare is a difficult kind to fight. Without tanks, or very few, it is hard to advance. So, to counteract this, special teams hard been developed to eliminate "nests" of enemy resistance. Primarily those pockets that had been armed with machine guns. Armed with the best weapons the Bronies could muster, they would clear a spot through means of explosives, then signal for the bulk of the army to advance.

To counteract this, the Haters had positioned lookouts, such as the one above, to spot, and then quietly remove the advanced scouts. And now we find Jake Highlander, a large, red-haired boy, with a reputation for aggressiveness on the football field and his friend, Alex Dapt, a skinny brown haired lad of average hight and the friendlier one of the two, but not the funniest, hiding from a barrage in a crater, waiting for it to die out, whilst, unbeknownst to them, possible death awaits only an arms length away.

The look out above them, whom we shall call simply Bob for now, gazed down at the two opponents before him. He didn't want to fight the ginger at odds of two to one. He looked like he might be a problem by himself with that large machete strung across his back. If he could kill the other quickly, then he might have a shot. He could shoot them just fine, but the thought of alerting other advanced teams to his position was not one he was happy about.

Another burst of mortars came from Bob's lines, which he used to mask the sounds of his getting into a striking position. He thought that his canteen hitting a grenade might have given him away, but it appeared that the two figures were two engrossed in the sounds of the mortars to hear him, perfect. In fact, Jake had heard him, but wasn't prepared to think that another human would be above trench hight right now.

He was proven wrong when Bob jumped from the mound of dirt above the two, aiming for Alex's jugular. By sheer luck, Alex had readjusted his position, to provide more comfort, causing Bobs knife to pass harmlessly three inches to the right of Alex's eye. Quick as something that is quick, Jake had the blade of his machete buried in the mid back of Bob. It wasn't a killing blow, but it would be extremely pain full, enough so to cause Bob to scream loudly in pain. Loud enough to alert other lookouts that something was afoot.

Jake, not in as much shock as Alex, was sprinting back to Brony lines, not waiting for another lookout(s) to find the temporarily injured comrade, and them as well. Alex, somewhat dazed by the near death experience, was still sitting in the trench, pondering the life that had flashed before his eyes. As far as he could tell, it hadn't been a good one. Indeed it was a life most would be envious of, but humans measure things by suffering, as such, all he saw were the relatively few dark moments he had, so to him it seemed as if nothing had happened in his years. Suddenly a loud crack, then a second, as jake fired rounds from an old M14.

He looked around, returning to reality. Hater lookouts were sprinting toward the screaming figure of Bob, trying to break through the barrage of riffle fire that Jake and several other advanced Brony teams were laying down. Alex stood up, looking around in an attempt to comprehend what had just taken place. Then it hit him, literally in the canteen, as a 9mm round bounced off of it and into the dirt, leaving a small depression. His reflexes kicked in, causing him to dive to the ground, searching for his dropped 22. caliber. It wasn't the biggest gun, but it was accurate and the rounds were small, so he could carry more of them.

He found it, sticking out of the mud, looking like just another stick. In Alex's mind, he was moving with the utmost swiftness and agility. In the eyes of others however, he was stepping around lethargically. He crawled to the top of the crater, directing the muzzle of the gun toward the onrushing haters. Then stopped. It wasn't just lookouts any more, troops were pouring out of the trenches, charging, bayonets extended. Alex looked behind himself.

Bronies were pouring out of their own trenches, attaching all assortments of blades to the ends of the fire arms.

Jake was no more than two feet from Alex, but as far as he could tell from his pretrial vision, he was in shock after a narrow brush with death. Not that he could blame him for that. At least he was trying to regain a straight line of thought.

A sharp clink alerted Jake to the emptied magazine. He reached down to his belt, his fingers searching the emptied pockets for some trace of ammunition that wasn't spent. A pained scream sounded to his right. Impaled with a bayonet, a brony lay on the ground, trying to staunch the flow of blood leaking from a wound in his chest. Trying to rip his weapon from between the ribs of his victim, the hater whom had stabbed him only made the wound wider by twisting the blade around.

Before he could remove the blade completely, however, he fell to the ground, a hole evident in his neck where Jake had shot him with his .357. It appeared to him that the time for close quarters combat was at hand. An assortment of pistols, knifes, and if you were lucky, a shotgun or fully automatic weapon.

The two sides had already clashed, small arms ringing out in a defiant call amidst the shrieks of blades against blades. Jake stood there, pistol in one hand, machete in the other, firing at point blake into the onrushing noobs. This was too easy.

But then his six rounds were spent, and he was forced to reload. Pushing forward the latch, knocked the magazine out, spinning it to drop the bullet casing to the ground. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a handful of rounds, shoving them into place with practice ease, and shoving the rest into his mouth so they would be easier to reach the next time he had to reload.

Six more figures dropped as Jake's chamber emptied, then five more, then six, then four, then-

A loud yell echoed across the battle field as a lone figure ran across the ground, closing the gap between himself and the reloading gunman. Bayonet extended, shell in the chamber, he ran towards him. Jake looked up, taking in the onrushing figure. Beating aside the riffle with his machete, he drew the blade across the opponents neck, then brought it around into the scull of another Hater.

Noticing the death of his comrade, another came toward Jake. Jake gave another jerk on the machete, trying to free it from its position in the head of the recently deceased. Rushing closer to the momentarily stagnated enemy, the tire-iron wielding Hater pulled along side himself a man by the name of Rick "the ripper" Isaac Persival. (R.I.P.)

He was the champion of the Hater legions in this sector, and had a large scar across his left arm, left their by a machete. He now carried a large wooden shield on that arm, to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. Now he reveled in his chance to repay the scar, and a little extra.

Jake killed the first one easily, then realized that the ripper was the exceedingly large figure behind the first. That noted, all he could do was try and stuff more rounds into his revolver. His attempt proved fruitless however, as he dropped the gun dodging a blow from the Ripper's ax.

Swinging the machete around his head to build momentum, Jake brought it down it a slash aiming for the head of his adversary. The Ripper, for all his size, was a fairly agile man, not as much as Jake, but in comparison to any other person of his stature. Bringing his shield across his head to deflect the attack, the Ripper thrust the head of his ax into Jake's stomach, sending him into a hunched position. Rick then brought the head of the ax up, into the chin of Jake, sending him sprawling back into the mud.

Fortunately for jake, he ended up next to his .357, which he wasted no time in grasping. Lining up the sights, he aimed for the head of Rick, in an attempt to finish him with the one shot one kill idea. The gun was dislodged again however, by a kick from the Ripper, breaking Jakes left wrist. Rick grabbed Jake by the neck, raising him to eye level, then spat into his face.

Jake, still having kept hold of the machete, swung it over over his head into the skull of the Ripper with a sickening crack. Jake relished in his victory as blood splashed onto his cloths and face. The sharp crack of a short gun sounded to his left, alerting him to the battle ragging about him. He grasped his pistol, pulling the hammer back to take it off safety, then fired. A bust of sound and metal split the air in front of his face. THe barrel to his .357 had blown apart. When Jake had dropped the fire arm, mud had lodged in the barrel, causing the pressure to build up until it sheathed when he fired.

Lovely. Switching his machete back to his right hand, He ran forward.

Alex was still popping rounds out of his crater when he saw the towering figure of Jake sprinting across the battle field, lashing out with his machete at any and all who were in arms reach. He used the garden tool with deadly efficiency, never wasting energy delivering the blow. It was the form of a practiced wielder, of someone who hard been using it since before the war started.

Jake was making steady progress. the Haters trenches were only several yards ahead of him. Thrusting his machete through the last opponent, he jumped into the trench, startling several haters manning a machine gun.

It was a quick fight. Bringing the blade directly down, he split the skull of the closest one, punching the second in the face, then prying the machete out of the corpses skull. The other two had both drawn shovels, trying to stave of the inevitable attack that was coming.

Jake didn't quite know how to go about this. If he attacked one, the other would b able to get him. Slowly raising the machete to his mouth, Jake liked the blood of the blade.

"Still warm, just the way I like it." he said, flashing a smile of red teeth. The Haters glanced at each other, then dropped the shovels, screaming at the top of their lungs. JAke quietly grabbed the handle of the S.A.W. that the three had left behind, and fired into the large pockets of haters that had formed close to their trench.

Bodies fell to the ground, dead. Bodies snapped in half, heads were removed from shoulders, intestines and muscles sprayed all who were near enough. The wave of Bronies came crashing into the trenches, eliminating the reaming resistance in the front trenches, then pushing to the defenses.

These were trenches with earth-works behind them, followed by another line of trenches. These rear trenches were the same ones that the mortars were being fired from. If they could be eliminated, the jeeps could punch a hole through the entire Hater line, cutting it in two and making it that much easier to destroy.

Grasping the forward handle with his left hand, Jake removed the S.A.W. from it's position in the ground, marching through the trenches to the rear line.

The S.A.W (squad automatic weapon) is a fully automatic weapon, made to be fired in short burst. Long enough for the gunner to repeat the word: Die mother fucker die. Jake, despite his knowledge, never let up on the trigger, stopping the garage of fire long enough to reload. The one man army marched through the mud and gore, heading towards the mortar teams.

Rounding the final corner in the trenches, Jake turned to the right, 600 rounds a minute bursting from his S.A.W. Suddenly a sharp pain entered his chest, then the world went black as his heart stopped beating with the steady rhythm that resembled Master of Puppets. Jakes last thoughts were ones of hope, oddly enough. Hope to achieve the ultimate heaven a Brony could ask for. Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex knelt beside the body of Jake. Lodged in his heart was the very knife that had been three inches from his face only minutes earlier. It appeared that Jake had not killed their assailant, but only wounded him.

And now he was paying the ultimate price for his haste. This was unlike Jake. Being dead. Mostly he was alive.

A tingling sensation reached his extremities. It spread quickly. An all consuming hate had consumed Alex. A thirst for vengeance. A thirst for the blood of those who had taken his commander. But Bob was dead.

Alex looked around. Gun shots sounded to the left, just past a bend in the trench. Alex stood up, taking the saw from beside the corpse of his commander, and charged to the sounds of the firefight.

Jake stood, in a world of white. Not nothingness, just white. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see dimension. "Had enough of the scenery yet?" an angelic voice asked. Jake spun around. A moment ago nothing had been there, but now there sat a… bureaucrat. "Just admiring the lovely color choice." Jake replied. The woman smiled. "Quite. But we have more important matters to discuss."

"I see here you died in armed conflict." she said. "Were you're victims armed and fighting back?" she asked. "Yes Jake replied. "Alright then, thats a point on you're side. I see you are religious, another point. You have only committed four sever sins, two more points, and you aren't gay. Just kidding. God only hate the ones who take it."

Jake was amazed at how much this woman could run here mouth. It was ungodly how much this bitch could talk. "…and that's a total of ten points to the positive, and four to the negative. You achieve heaven, how would you like it?" A single word flashed across Jakes consciousness. "Alright it has been done, now, choose one item that you would like to take with you." Jake pondered the choices he had.

"I would like, one chest containing 90,000 bits." "So it shall be." said the bureaucrat.

Jake stood now, onto of a grassy hill. To his right, Fluttershy's cottage sat, basked in the glow of the sunset. to his left, was a large wooden chest. placing the chest on his back, he marched to the town of Ponyvill. Slowly, for the chest weighed a hefty amount.

He reached the outskirts of the town in a matter of minutes, mostly because he started relatively close to it. He looked out into the street. How convenient, the town hall was right in front of him. Marching slowly to the door, he decided to quit playing it up and just walk normally.

Alex tossed the flash bang back to the depths of the trench of which it had come. After hearing it detonate turned out into the trench, out from the divot he had been hiding in, throwing rounds into bodies of Haters.

Several Bronies jumped over the trench, only to be gunned down moments later. Alex stood up, looking over the edge of the mud wall, then ducked back down as several onus shot up mud close to his face. he stood p to full hight, bringing the the full power of the S.A.W.'s fire power to bear on the nest of riffle men.

Jake walked out of the Town hall. With a considerably lighter chest that now held his signed certificate on property ownership, a shovel, and an axe. Returning to the hill he had arrived on, he dug a hole, buried the chest, and cut down a tree.

Splitting the log into long planks, he made boards. In extent, he built a house. In one night. Four rooms. Tomorrow he would build a barn. More like a shed. For now, he would sleep.

Jake awoke, on the wood floor of his new house. A sense of accomplishment came over him as he stepped outside to piss. (No plumbing yet) A knock came at the front door. A brown stallion stood at the front of him. "The mayor told me you might need some plumbing." "Yes, very good. Get water running to the house, and I can install everything else." Jake answered.

Alex and several other Bronies hid behind a rise in the ground, taking cover from the machine gun fire that was coming from a concrete bunker thirty feet away. Two flash bangs were thrown over the mound. A burst of sound and then the machine gun stopped. Alex threw the S.A.W. over the peak of the dirt, aiming down the sights into the narrow hole of the bunker.

Shards of concrete were ripped from the walls by loose bullets, throwing a thick layer of dust into the air. Alex ran over to the bunker, throwing a grenade into the hole, tanned running to the hatch on the roof.

He threw the metal portal open, spraying the inside with 7.62 rounds. Dropping the weapon, he reached inside his coat, removing the folded flag of the Bronies from his pocket. Fastening it to the flag pole, he hoisted up the rainbow sun of victory.

Retrieving the his fire arm from the ground, he raised it into the air, yelling in a cry of victory and sooting rounds into the air. The frighting stopped. The only rounds being fired now were those of celebration. The battle for denver had been won.

Four days had passed sense the completion of Jakes house and barn, for it was big enough to be called a barn. However, hiring a construction team had cost him half his remaining bits. So now he was down to 10000. Not really the most thrifty thing to do, but it was nice not having to build it himself.

He had bout a plow, and was now tilling the hill that his house sat on. His idea was to plant corn on the hill, then an orchard that surrounded it. In his mind, it worked perfectly, but in his mind most things worked perfectly. Even things that shouldn't work in a perfect world worked in his mind.

So, as far as he was concerned, his farm was going to fail before the first harvest. But, as stubborn as he was, he kept at it, trying to keep the negative thoughts away from his train of thought. Which, as of right now, was a giant list of things that he needed. Corn seed. Apple saplings. Toilet paper. Food. Food was a big one, seeing as how all he'd eaten was a couple of flowers he'd found growing on the ground.

You would think that someone with the size, and/or the the energy expansion of himself would need more to sustain himself. And he probably did, He was just to much of a procrastinator to eat. he finally decided to eat after he finished plowing, which was… ….….now.

After placing the plow in his barn, Jake removed a hundred bits, give or take, from his hiding spot. under the stairs, locked the front door, because it was his only door, and set off towards Ponyvill. There was really only one pony he wanted to avoid, and one pony he really wanted to meet. Entering the town for the fourth time, he kept an eye out for Pinkipie and Applejack. Unfortunately, the almighty breaker of the fourth wall was four steps behind him as he crossed the street to Bargain Barns.

"Hiya there, why aren't you at my party?" Jake jumped into the air, spreading his wings to take flight, (He's a pegasus, didn't you know that?) then realized that it was only his worst nightmare. "I did not know there was a party in progress." Jake answered. "Besides, it's only four in the after noon, why would there be a party this early in the day?"

Pinki just jumped up and down, then noticed that Jake was serious. "It's the pre-party, duh, now hurry up, before the actual party starts." "I really don't think that I should go to this party…" he tried to explain, whistle being backed into a wall. "Oh look, we're here." Pinki said, pinning him against a door. "I have stuff that I really-" Jake tried to tell her one last time before Pinki opened the door and he fell into a room filled with dub step and flashing light.

It was pure torture to his ears. All jake wanted to do was crawl into ball and listen to so good, old fashioned, Fear Factory. A weaker stallion might have cried. All Jake could do was look for a way out. Pushing through the throng of ponies, he tried to find a back door, or a window, he wasn't picky.

Finally, after almost pushing Berry Punch into the very punch bowl she was spiking, he found a door. Almost there….. "Where do you think you're going?" For a second, he feared that it was Pinki. But it was not. "I was just uh, leaving." Twilight Sparkle walked up next to him. "You're new here, so I'll tell you something. This," she said, gesturing to the room. "Is the most fun you'll have, and a great place to make friends."

Jake looked at how close the door was, and thought about just leaving without giving a response. "I don't have time for either of those things right now. I need to leave." Twilight was still blocking the door. "I used to be like you too. Spent all my time studying. You need to make some friends. relax a little."

"I wasn't studying, I was working." Jake explained, inching his way towards the door. "What kind of job do you have that requires those sort of hours.?" Twilight countered. "I'm self employed Jake said, reaching for the door handle. Unfortunately, twilight was still beside the door, and thought that he was reaching for her.

A frying pan slammed into his head, then hit it again, sending jake to the ground. he lay there, clutching his cranium. "I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to rape me. Then an toaster hit him in the head and the world went dark.

"Rainbow Dash, why did you knock him unconscious?" Twilight yelled. "You said he was trying to rap you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Hasbro, My Little Pony, or Lauren Faust.

The pain in Jakes head is what awoke him. He could remember much of what had happened…at the party, just not what had finally put him into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were: "thank god the music's stopped."

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a most unusual sight. "Huh," he said, "I thought my roof was pine, not oak." "Thats because it's not your house, it's mine." said a voice from his chest. He looked down, trying to understand why the hell his chest could talk.

It was not his chest, he quickly discovered, but the head of Twilight Sparkle, who had wrapped around him. "Gah! What the fuck!" he exclaimed, falling over the side of the bed and entangling himself in the sheet he dragged with him. Finally managing to free himself from the bed sheets, he got to his feet, glaring at Twilight. "Unless the pain in my head is from a hangover, I'm pretty sure we didn't fuck." He said. "So I would appreciate it if you would explain to me why the hell I'm in a bed…with you."

Twilight slowly got up, stretched, and sat up in the bed. "Well, after Rainbow Dash knocked you out with that toaster, I diagnosed you with a concussion, and took you back here, for lack of a better place." Jake stood there, shocked at what he was hearing. "A hospital?" he suggested. "That would be a very nice place to have taken me."

Twilight lay back down on the bed. "Yes, that would have been a better place… but you have to take into account that we were all drunk." "You didn't seem drunk at the party." Jake answered. A sheepish look befell Twilight's face. "You didn't take me directly here from the party did you?" Jake answered for Twilight.

"It's a Pinki party, You can't just cut those short." She replied. "Ok, can you at least tell me why we're in the same bed?" Jake asked, trying to keep his rage in check. "There's only one bed?" Twilight tried. "Is there a chair anywhere in the place?" Jake asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, but I really wouldn't be all that comfortable sleeping in a chair." Jake face hoofed. "You could have put me in a chair." Jake said.

"I could sue your ass for rape, and no pony would think twice." Jake yelled. Twilights eyes widened. "Fuck. I need my saddle bags." Jake said, before leaving. Twilight lay there, relief the only thing she felt. Truth be told, what she had told him was not the entire truth. It hadn't exactly been purely sleeping. And she may or may not have thought about putting him in the chair downstairs.

That's why she was so scared when he brought up rape. It technically was rape. Did she regret it? Not in the slightest. He was a little bigger than the verge stallion in more than one place…

Jake had finally gotten his corn seed, and was trudging his way back home. For some reason he felt more relaxed… He stood alone the hill tossing a hand full of seed into the tills that ran through the earth. It was tedious work, but quick, which pleased him, considering the massive amount of land that he had to plant.

The mechanical motions that were required let his mind wander, back to the war he ad died in. Time for a history lesson. It started with several school shooting along the east coast. Haters whom had decided that Bronies were a little to gay to be left alive. After that day, 162 bronies lay dead. The Bronies tried to love and tolerate, until it happened again. this time in San Fran. A total of 304 Bronies were left dead. By now the eyes of the nation were watching intently to see how this would play out.

This time, the Bronies retaliated, bombing a Westboro baptist church. Now the nation had a street war. On average, there would be three shootings a night nation wide. After the first month of this, Lauren Faust said that she would continue with the production of My little Pony, and openly supported the Brony cause. Three days later, she was shot three times, but was only minority wounded. An informal guard was placed around her hospital ward. Jake himself had watched over her.

After that, Hasbro had dropped the production of My little pony, in an attempt to curd the violence. However, with support from Bronies across the nation, enough money was donated for Lauren to opener own studio finish the third season of MLP.

The Haters, seeing the resolve and zealots-is resolve of their enemy, decided to deliver a decisive blow, and attacked BronyCon 2013, held in Denver Colorado. Most THey were met with heavy resistance, as the more stoic Bronies and Pegasisters had installed military grade defenses and had several check point that had to be passed.

The haters were spotted at the first check point when the failed to name all three of the CMC. THey were detained and held for questioning. In an attempt to free their captured comrades, the major Hater force attacked. Breaching the first line of defenses, the bronies opened up with napalm mine made by yours truly.

With the wave of Haters stopped, and the entire BronyCon at arms, The both sides dug in, playing trench warfare until either Bronies stationed at NORAD could bring reinforcements, or the haters could get more picket signs to protest the Bronies.

And that basically all that had happened in the wide view of things. Friends were made, friends were lost. Relationships began, then ended in tears, premisses were made, then broken. All in all it was a wonderful quagmire.

After finally finishing the planting of corn. Jake decided to see the Apple family about the purchasing of apple saplings.

Jake ran from Sweet Apple Acres, looking over his shoulder to see if Granny Smith was still chasing him. She wasn't to keen on the idea of someone opening a rival company. Jake hid behind a pine tree, safely out of the orchards. He really didn't want to go home, but he didn't any where else to go. Sighing, he trudged back to his home, waiting for the author think up the next chapter.

A/N I apoligize for the short chapters. The next one will be longer, and darker, seeing as I haven't realy lived up to the Horror part.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle sat in her library, thinking. All she could think about was… whatever his name was. She wanted to see him again, but didn't know anything about him, like where he lived Sighing, she unfolded a news paper, reading the article on the front page.

"…Princess Luna's plans for the enhanced night sky are rather daring," say astronomer Optic Lens. "In the past, the stars have always been stationary. But according to the new plans, the stars will constantly be shifting."

And that not to mention the rumors curling about the moon. "Most ponies regard me as the lesser ruler," said Princess Luna. "And indeed, my contributions do seem rathe negligent when it comes to what I do for the general welfare of equestria. That changes nine days from now (the 25th) The new moon light will have the same properties as sunlight, but maintain its color."

"Plants will be able to use this for photosynthesis like sunlight, and through this I hope to double the crop outputs across Equestria." Needless to say, this would benefit the economic sector immensely, as farmers all over the nation hope to sell the excess of crops to the Diamond dogs, who are currently experiencing food shortages….." Twilight turned to the weather page, which promised heavy rain.

Twilight put the news paper back on the side table, sighing again. "If you're that depress, just go talk to him." Spike Said, pulling a gallon of ice cream from the freezer. "You're to young to understand Spike, it's not that simple."

Spike closed the freezer, holding a half eaten container of chocolate ice cream. "You raped him, and now you what to see him again, because you're feelings for him a progressively becoming stronger whilst the guilt of your actions makes you want to confess." Twilight spun around, anger flashing in her eyes. "Spike! Watch your mouth!" she exclaimed. "Just saying it like it is, and if you really want to speak with him so bad, he lives on the hill, north east of town."

"How do you know so much?" Twilight asked, stunned. "He's the talk of the town, word is his trying to start a farm, apples and corn supposedly. Rely Twilight, you should stop rapping ponies and get lout more. Just about every pony knows what you did too. Keep it down next time." Spike said, walking pout of the library.

Twilight sat there, stunned at what spike had just said. If it was all true, then it was a matter of time. before…he found out.

Jake walked out into the rain, making his way towards his barn. He was pleased that the weather teams had decided to bless the day with rain, seeing as how he had just finished the planting. He had also managed to find apple seeds, but didn't have much faith in them growing. Flying to the roof of the barn, he set down the six pack he had been carrying.

Laying on the northern face of the roof, he cracked open a luke-warm one, and closed his eyes. A bright flash light up the night, even from behind closed eyes, Jake could tell that the bolt of lighting was close. The show had started.

Lightning had always festinated Jake. It was fast, and powerful, but also delicate, and weak at the same time. All one needed was six feet of iron, and they could capture the raw power of lightning. Add some copper wire and a house hold appliance, and you have the lightning working for you. Yes, lightning was powerful, but it was weak.

The rain pull harder, drenching the earth in water, threatening to flash flood. Not his problem though, the water would pool up on the lower ground, then either stay there, or float away, depending on the incline. His fields were safe, seeing as how he had planted them on a hill, he needn't worry about the drowning in too much water.

He opened his eyes again, not quite sure what had happened. All he could tell was that it was still dark. Sitting up, he tried to figure out what had just happened. As far as he coupled tell, he was still war, there was nothing wrong. All that was left was to go to bed. After gliding to the base of his barn, which was on a different, smaller hill, to the west of his home and field, Jake noticed something…odd.

He could hear water running. Odd, the river was on the north side, unless it had flown over the banks, swollen by the massive quantities of rain. Stepping into the barn, he retrieved a lantern, lighting the wick and holding it high. The water seemed to be flowing towards the town, which was south of the river before it forks. Spreading his wings and running forward, he took to the air, skimming the surface of the water, he flew towards the town of Ponyvill. However, the hushed cries of a pony in distress alerted him to more immediate matters. Banking to the left, he tried to locate the source of the distressed wails.

Finally Jake saw a light in the distance. which turned out not to be so distant as he crashed into the upstairs window. Rolling along the floor a couple of times, he looked about, trying to figure about what the fuck was going on. In one corner, on the bottom floor, huddled together in one corner, was Fluttershy, with about two hundred pounds of rodents and marsupials clinging to her for dear life, watch the water seep under the door. which was happening surprisingly slowly, considering that at this point the door was under water.

"P-please, you have to help them." she sobbed, her voice thick with fear. "How? What to I carry them in? Jake asked, wanting to help but not knowing how. Fluttershy merrily cried some more. Not knowing what to do, Jake tried to put the animals back into their assorted cages. An ear piercing snap as a crack appeared in the door.

Jake started to pull animals out of the cages as fast as he could, trying to at least give them a chance to live instead of them being trapped in their cages. Another loud series of pops could be from the door.

With a final snap, the door gave way, unleashing a violent torrent of water, ice cold and dark. Jake spread his wings, trying to find some sort of balance against the current. The wanter was to his chest now, causing him to breath hard in shock. The animals were almost all dead now, either from cold or asphyxiation, save a few that had managed to hide onto of furniture or struggled their way to the upstairs. The corpse of Angle passed the face of Jake as he tried to reach the surface of the water that was now above head hight. Jake couldn't seem to push his way up.

He glanced backwards, trying to see if he was caught in anything. Fluttershy was holding onto him for dear life, trying to use him to pull herself to the surface from under a book case. His vision turned red. Those basic instincts within all animals took over. At this point he would do anything to survive. That included leaving Fluttershy to a watery grave. Kicking her hoof, Jake tried to free himself from her grasp. He kicked again, this time hearing the bone snap, and breaking the anchor that was keeping him from the surface. As he shot toward the surface, his eyes met hers, and he saw that look of despair, that one can only know after they see their last hope leave.

His head breached the surface of the water, allowing him to gasp for breath. Now that his life was not in a high amount of danger, he could think about what he had just done. He dove back down below to the depths of the cottage, swimming for the struggling form f fluttershy, who was trying to push the book case off of herself. Jake pushed up with all his strength, allowing for a small window of space to open, letting Fluttershy float to the surface. Now Jake followed her, already craving breath again.

His head emerged from the surface again, next to the relieved figure of Fluttershy. She rapped her arms around his head and kissed him, then cried out in joy at the prospect of being alive, completely forgetting that he had broken her arm. Jake pulled her to the upstairs portion of the house, where she graciously thanked him, (not sexually) and hugged he remaining animals.

Twilight stood at the top of the Library, trying to help any pony that passed within eye sight. She had barricaded the lower windows and doors, so there was no chance of the library flooding, and there were several ponies waiting out the flood in the front room. For all her good fortune though, Twilight couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, into the vast amounts of water that already threatened to flow into the Libraries second floor.

She had just finished helping Lyra and Bonbon in through the Window when she saw the dead figure of Pinki Pie float by, which she m quickly fished out of the water, gripping it tightly, wailing at the top of her lungs. Rarity and Applejack rushed up the stairs, then fell to their knees as they gazed at the scene before them. Applejack removed the hat from her head, trying to maintain the stoic impression that she could keep her emotions bottled up.

Rarity on the other had, true herself into Twilight and Pinki, crying like a foal at the loss of her friend. A drenched Fluttershy fell through the windows, glad to be in the safety of the mighty oak, but then the same curse fell unto her, and she too fell to her knees, sorrow washing over her. Jake looked at the ponies before him. Some how he was not touched in the same way.

Maybe it was his experience with death in the past, or maybe he didn't care. No, that's not true, he did care. He had always liked Pinki, just not parties. Now he regretted not allowing her to make him feel welcomed. Lowering his head, he flew back out into the ever falling rain, trying to locate stranded ponies, and maybe find the cause of the water's stagnation.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral for Pinkamena Diane Pie was held the day after the waters from the flood receded. All of Ponyvill was in attendance, seeing as she was so well known. It was even graced with the presence of both Princesses.

Sad was not close to how most ponies felt, Utter and complete depression was more the appropriate term. Jake was indifferent. Not because he thought her below him, or was immune to grief, but because he accepted that all things must die. The time made no difference to him.

The flood had been caused be a malfunction at the Ponyvill dam. A frozen pipe valve in three of the four drainage tubes. Literally frozen, as in blocked by seven feet of solid ice. It took the workers a sod day to clear the ice, by which time almost all of Ponyvill was submerged. Luckily, all the residents had flood insurance.

No one was quite sure how the ice had accumulated. Indeed, the ice was at 43 degrees. It was a feat of extraordinary magic, seeing as very few ponies in the history of the world could control the states of matter with such ease. Even the princesses struggled with that kind of magic.

One by one, the ponies walked to the side of Pinkies coffin, leaving some token of there sorrow, or gift that they thought that the energetic party pony deserved more than them. Finally it was the turn of Luna. She glanced at her sister, who gave her a curt nod.

Placing her head next to the the body of Pinki, she whispered. "You have given me a great gift, a second chance at life. I will repay that, with the the same." she whispered, illuminating her horn with a midnight blue glow. Tendrils of magic seeped into the pink mares mouth, like a fog of night, slithering into a corpse.

But this was life. With a fluttering motion, Pinkipie's eyes shot open, revealing to the world that she was once again alive. With a joyous scream, and a the gasps of many shocked ponies, Pinki was bouncing around again, already screaming about throwing a revival party. Ponies squealed in joy, and much thanks was given to the savior by Pinki's friends, which was every pony. Luna Shared their smiles, laughing with the other ponies as if she were one of their own.

Celestia stood off to the side, smiling at her sisters success. It seemed that every pony except one was thanking her sister. "Why aren't you in celebrating?" she eased Jake, perplexed at his muteness. "I haven't known her log enough to care one way or another if she lives or dies." He answered.

Celestia was taken aback by the abruptness of his reply. "Well you should get to know her, she is a very happy mare, with great sense of humor." she said giving a wink. Not knowing if royalty was playing match maker, Jake just just shrugged an walked back to his house.

The corn crop had been destroyed, but the house and the barn were completely intact. Now he had no way of making money, except to find…a job. Not that he had anything against employment, but he hated having to something he didn't like. And as far as he could tell, that's what most jobs were.

If he could make a living doing something he liked, then he was fine with working. Now the difficult thing was thinking of something he would like to do for a living. What did he like. Lets make a list, shall we? Life, he very muted like not being dead. He liked breathing, breathing was also good. Jake was not to big on asphyxiation. So now he was no where closer to finding a job than when he started.

He like the weather. Then it hit him. the weather team. Now that that was cleared, he needed to go to bed. he hadn't slept sense he woke up to find the flood. Two days ago. He gave a mighty yawn, then opened the door to his four roomed house. He stumbled into the front room, suddenly over come with exhaustion.

"The fuck?" he thought. Usually he could stay awake for days on end without any side affects. He tripped offer his hoof, falling to the ground. "Son of a whore." he said to the air, getting pissed. He didn't like it when this shit happened. He got up, but off balance, and stumbled into the kitchen, cutting himself on the fore leg with a knife he never put away. "Fuck he cried, thrusting his hoof into the wall, then through it. He looked at the hole leading to the outside. "Thats going to be drafty." He said to himself, anger subsiding.

Tearing several sheets of paper tows foam the roll on the counter, he wrapped the wound up, trying to staunch the flow of blood. A knock came at the door. Jake hoped it was the pizza guy, then remembered that he he didn't order pizza. He didn't even know if the had pizza here. Or phones for that matter.

He opened the door, surprised at seeing Twilight standing there. "Uh, hi." she said, hesitantly. She thought herself a very likable pony, so she didn't know why she was have so much trouble with this. "_Well you did sleep with him…._" "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked "Well, I uh… I wanted to thank you for saving Fluttershy." Twilight explained, gazing at the wound that had just revealed it's self when the paper towels had fallen off. "You're welcome" he said cynically, before closing the door.

Twilight put her hoof between the door, keeping it from closing. "You're bleeding!" she cried. "Obviously." was all she got in reply. "I can help with that." Twilight explained, letting herself into the house, taking note of the sparse decorations. One chair, and another in the kitchen, pushed up against a table. "Quite the home you got here." said Twilight, in an attempt to make small talk. "Are you going to heal this, or are do you want me to make some tea, maybe we can talk about the weather?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Twilight snapped her attention back to the Black pony before her. "Sorry, but you just have such an amazing taste in interior design." Twilight retorted. Jake let out a hoarse laugh, then fell against the wall, glancing at the wound. Perfuse amounts of blood were gushing from the wound. He laughed even harder, almost mocking himself. Then her collapsed, the world gone black.

When he awoke, he was in his bed. Groggily he opened his eyes, amazed at the warmth he was feeling. Normally his body was cold, as sushi, when he woke up, he was luke warm. But now he was pleasingly heated. Almost as if there was a second pony in the bed… He looked over to the edge of the bed, where a sleeping Twilight lay cuddled ext to him.

Unlike the last time that this had happened, he wasn't too perturbed. He was on his own grounds now. Not to say he wasn't a little curious as to why she was in bed with him, again. She opened her eyes, giving a yawn, that even Jake had to admit was cute. Like a puppy. The lavender mare looked up, into the Ice blue eyes boring into her.

"Good morning" he said, never relenting in his gaze. "Uh, hi," Twilight said sheepishly. "You're probably wondering why we're in bed again." She said. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Well, you see, after you blacked out, I put you in bed. A couple of mites later,you got really cold. Really. Cold. And not being able to find any more blankets, I did the next best think possible…" Jake stared at her the entire time. Never blinking.

"You needn't have worried. Jake replied, after a long pause. "My body is naturally cold. And if this is going to keep happening, I feel you should at least know my name. It's Jake." Twilight lay there, over joyed that he wasn't being so hostile anymore. Wait, had he been, hostile, or just antisocial? "Twilight" She answered. "Uh, I was wondering, what were you planning on doing the rest of the day?" She asked, hopping that he would agree to spend the day with her.

"Well, I had kind of hoped to do some reading…."


	6. Chapter 6

Jake flapped his wings lazily as he made his way to Cloudsdale. The cold air whipped across his face and wings as he powered through the cold air. The leaves had begun to change color. From deep green to explosive shades of red and yellow, with less decorative browns spattered across the landscape. The air was sweet with the scents of fermented fruits from the wilds of the forests, with the hint of chill that winter was near.

That was exactly the reason Jake was flying to work s early. Snow flake production was ahead of schedule, and Rainbow Dash wanted to keep it that. According to her, if they could complete their quota before the first snowfall, she would green-light the production of next years snow, throwing them ahead of schedule.

Overall, it was a good job. He got to play with snow, and ice, which earned him the ice sickle on his flank. Gilding slowing onto the clouds, he slowed himself, so as to not crash into the cloudsdale weather factory. Stepping onto the side walk of the weather factory, filling in-between the great pillars to the snow and ice wing. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, he amerced to a open room without walls and a high ceiling. A common design for the race that didn't have to worry about storms.

A few of the pegasi had already started one of the Ice makers, a large cylinder with glass walls, and a large fan in center covered by a metal grate, allowing the water to circulate past the colds spots, turning it to ice. Generators one through three hummed to life, bringing the sounds of electrical currents and water pumps to life. But the fourth was quiet.

"Muttering to himself, Jake navigated his way to the sound of silence, only to find ponies beating on various circuit boards and control panels trying to get it to work. "What's happened this time?" Jake asked Winter. A Blond mare with a light blue coat he had met at his first day. "It's probably an ice jam again. All we need to do is send some pony in and remove it." Just as she said this, the doors opened, allowing the ice teams to enter in.

Jake let out a sigh. Clearing ice away from the fan blades was an unfortunately regular part of his job. Despite his working here for almost a month, h hadn't had a day without an ice blockage in the entire time he'd worked there. Taking his place amongst the ponies moving into the chamber, he solubly placed a pick across his shoulders. It's familiar weight adding to the deepening sense of the rut his life had become.

Once inside, it was quite clear that the large number of ponies selected to remove the ice were unnecessary. It was only a small sheen of ice that was wedged in-between a fan blade. Bringing their tools to bare, several pegasi started to beat away the ice, trying to get done as fast as possible. But Jake was hesitant, there was an odd humming… Like that of an electric current. Realization dawned on Jake a moment to late, as he watched the the shovel go down, shattering the few inches of ice that were keeping the ice makers from throwing the inside into a deadly blizzard.

It happened instantly. The world was turned white as currents of air threw water into the air, and then froze it instantly. Screams and sheiks filled the air, and the dark forms of writhing ponies filled jakes vision. Most grabbed there necks, finding it impossible to breath with the air being pushed to the top of the room, then being replaced by ice. Jake was still aware that winter was gipping him tightly, trying to keep from being tossed into the air like so many others were. Looking at the ground, jake saw his hoofs were frozen to the ground. He struggled to free himself, finding that he need not waste such energy.

He could walk as normally as if it was a spring day. He pushed his way through the winds, trying to avoid the ponies that had been swept into the air, and were flying around now, trying to cling to the ground, while others just drifted about, frozen to death. Jake finally made it to the door. There stood a stallion, hooves against the door, head lowered in defeat. Jake toughed his shoulder, then quickly recoiled when the body started to crack.

Veins of fracture spread across the frozen pony, while parts near the top started to fall. Finally all that was left was a small pile of frozen pony. A testimonial memorial to the pony who had thought to go to the door. Jake brought his hoof to the door, using the other to keep a firm grip on Winter. Pounding furiously on the door, using every muscle in his body to free himself. Ice crept along the door, radiating from the point where his hoof made contact, echoing across the door. Finally pieces started to chip away, frozen bits of glass, a heavy shard of metal. Jake continued to pound his way through the door, trying to save at least one pony.

Finally, his hoof broke through, and he was ably break open a gap to push minter through, then he managed to squeeze through himself. Hg looked up, startled to see the faces of so many ponies. It was just then that the blizzard inside stopped, and the air cleared, revealing to the horror of many how many ponies had actually died. It looked that out of the twenty three that had entered, only two had survived. "Why didn't you turn the machine off!?" Jake screamed. An old stallion shook his head. "Son, the machine wasn't on, that was the work of magic."

Twilight looked up from her book, surprised by the knock on her door on a monday. Opening it revealed a worried Rainbow Dash. "There's been an accident at the weather factory. They want an skilled unicorn to assist."

A/N: Sorry for the lack of words and posts. But with school and football, I have time for homework and sleep. It was a strugle to post this, but it was get better by November. Unless we make state.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake sat next to winter, dangling his feet off the edge of the cloud factory. Each had a wing draped offer the other, trying to provide some comfort the combat the horrors they had witnessed. Jake was used to death, he had seen it every day for the past year, but this was different. In war there was a way to stop it. That, that was terrible. Not that war wasn't, but, it was pure death. In war there was life. The rush of adrenalin, the pounding of your heart, but that was pure death. Pure. Cold. Disgusting. Death.

"Thank you." Winter whispered, snapping Jake back to reality. "For saving me, I mean." "It's nothing" Jake replied. Oh, but it is, We're the only two alive. It seems to me that it is most definitely something." A sigh escaped Jake's lips. He knew what Winter was hinting at. She wanted to know why they were alive. She thought that Jake had done something to become cold resistant. In truth, Jake hadn't the slights Idea.

"I would tell you how winter, but I don't know. You probably think I pulled some sort of magic trick out of my ass and used it keep us alive, but I didn't. There aint no horn on this head." Jake confessed. "Well, regardless, I'm still grateful." And with that, she turned her head, and kissed him deeply. While Jake was still in shock, she glided gracefully to the ground.

Alex looked at at the mountain with a certain amount of fear and adrenalin in his veins. One of three remaining Hater strong holds. It was going to be a tough nut to crack. He put his binoculars to his eyes, studying the haters positions. The first line was trenches, the second a high earth embankment, pock marked with machine gun nests and anti tank positions. Glancing dutifully behind himself, Alex wondered what jake would do.

"Jake would know what to do." He thought. Alex was a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. Urban combat was his thing. Jake was a country boy, born and breed. He could tell you just how to hide behind a pine tree, or how to take a mountain base with nearly impregnable defenses.

Sighing to himself, he signaled for the artillery.

Jake flew home, thinking about Winter. She had never shown any interest in him before. At least that he had noticed. Of course, Jake wasn't really the type to notice such things at all. In his perfect world. flirting would not be necessary. People, or ponies as it may be, would just come out in the open and admit there liking. But that's not how shit works.

He opened the door to his recently painted house, noticing that the deep green really did look like a grass, as Fluttershy had pointed out after he had painted it. The interior had also been painted, a deep oak brown, that Twilight had chosen. He sat down in a thick velvet arm chair, a nice shade of ruby, that Twilight had also chosen. Speaking of which, where Was Twilight, she was usually home by now. Just then she walked through the door. Speak of the Devil. "

Twilight ran forward, throwing her arms around Jake. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice thick. "I didn't see you at the cloud factory. I thought that they might have taken you to the hospital. I came her to get a few things to take with me to check on you…" "Like a book?" Jake interrupted. Twilight blushed. "Well, I assumed you would have nodded off eventually. "

"Jake laughed, nuzzling Twilight. There's was one of the few exceptions in Jakes inability to recognize a flirt. After healing him, Twilight had asked to sleep over. Being generous by nature, Jake had accepted, letting her use the bed, while he slept on the floor. After a difficult night of tossing and turning, Twilight had finally asked for some more blankets, asked for some more blankets, claiming that she was cold. Wary of the deceit, (she already had like nine blankets and a comforter) Jake told her that her didn't have any more, which was a complete lie. Twilight immediately asked if he would crawl in with her. Which he did, happily. And they were together. (Fourth wall breaker. If you want a clop chapter, post a review with a yes or no. )

Gazing at the lavender mare on his lap, he didn't regret that night a bit.

"I have some good news." she said. Princess Luna is coming for a visit." "Just to the Library, or to Ponyvill in general?" Jake asked. "All over, across the entire nation." What's the special occasion?" "It's a new thing." Twilight began. "She was such a success at the last night mare night, she decided to do it all over the place." A look of puzzlement befell Jake's face. "How is she going to be in multiple places at once?"

"She's not, isn't, I mean. She's starting a tour in Ponyvill, then traveling for the next few weeks." "Oh," was all Jake gave in answer.

Alex sat on top of a Jeep, watching the pretty explosions as they erupted among the fortifications of the Haters. He was waiting, hopping, for some large explosion that would signify a hit on a fuel depot, or a ammunition dump. Something that would show there were no underground positions, which he was beginning to suspect there would be. The recon teams hadn't spotted anything, but that may have been because they were to busily being shot to shit to give a standard report. He had last almost 62% of the Derpy unit, not to mention that none of his Changelings (Spies) had made even the briefest attempt to contact him.

He was beginning to worry. It was times like these he would ask Jake for his opinion. But there was no Jake anymore. He remembered the funeral. Most knew him as the Hero of Denver, but he hadn't stopped there. He got Bronies fighting all across the states. The Maine march, then the capture of Florida. He had been there for the final push in L. A.

Even Tara Strong was there, and had been greeted as a hero of bigger proportions than Jake until her speech about his contributions to the cause. Almost Every pony from the MLP team ha been there, from the voice actors to the lowest animator. Every pony except Lauren Faust.


	8. Chapter 8

The funeral for Pinkamena Diane Pie was held the day after the waters from the flood receded. All of Ponyvill was in attendance, seeing as she was so well known. It was even graced with the presence of both Princesses.

Sad was not close to how most ponies felt, Utter and complete depression was more the appropriate term. Jake was indifferent. Not because he thought her below him, or was immune to grief, but because he accepted that all things must die. The time made no difference to him.

The flood had been caused be a malfunction at the Ponyvill dam. A frozen pipe valve in three of the four drainage tubes. Literally frozen, as in blocked by seven feet of solid ice. It took the workers a sod day to clear the ice, by which time almost all of Ponyvill was submerged. Luckily, all the residents had flood insurance.

No one was quite sure how the ice had accumulated. Indeed, the ice was at 43 degrees. It was a feat of extraordinary magic, seeing as very few ponies in the history of the world could control the states of matter with such ease. Even the princesses struggled with that kind of magic.

One by one, the ponies walked to the side of Pinkies coffin, leaving some token of there sorrow, or gift that they thought that the energetic party pony deserved more than them. Finally it was the turn of Luna. She glanced at her sister, who gave her a curt nod.

Placing her head next to the the body of Pinki, she whispered. "You have given me a great gift, a second chance at life. I will repay that, with the the same." she whispered, illuminating her horn with a midnight blue glow. Tendrils of magic seeped into the pink mares mouth, like a fog of night, slithering into a corpse.

But this was life. With a fluttering motion, Pinkipie's eyes shot open, revealing to the world that she was once again alive. With a joyous scream, and a the gasps of many shocked ponies, Pinki was bouncing around again, already screaming about throwing a revival party. Ponies squealed in joy, and much thanks was given to the savior by Pinki's friends, which was every pony. Luna Shared their smiles, laughing with the other ponies as if she were one of their own.

Celestia stood off to the side, smiling at her sisters success. It seemed that every pony except one was thanking her sister. "Why aren't you in celebrating?" she eased Jake, perplexed at his muteness. "I haven't known her log enough to care one way or another if she lives or dies." He answered.

Celestia was taken aback by the abruptness of his reply. "Well you should get to know her, she is a very happy mare, with great sense of humor." she said giving a wink. Not knowing if royalty was playing match maker, Jake just just shrugged an walked back to his house.

The corn crop had been destroyed, but the house and the barn were completely intact. Now he had no way of making money, except to find…a job. Not that he had anything against employment, but he hated having to something he didn't like. And as far as he could tell, that's what most jobs were.

If he could make a living doing something he liked, then he was fine with working. Now the difficult thing was thinking of something he would like to do for a living. What did he like. Lets make a list, shall we? Life, he very muted like not being dead. He liked breathing, breathing was also good. Jake was not to big on asphyxiation. So now he was no where closer to finding a job than when he started.

He like the weather. Then it hit him. the weather team. Now that that was cleared, he needed to go to bed. he hadn't slept sense he woke up to find the flood. Two days ago. He gave a mighty yawn, then opened the door to his four roomed house. He stumbled into the front room, suddenly over come with exhaustion.

"The fuck?" he thought. Usually he could stay awake for days on end without any side affects. He tripped offer his hoof, falling to the ground. "Son of a whore." he said to the air, getting pissed. He didn't like it when this shit happened. He got up, but off balance, and stumbled into the kitchen, cutting himself on the fore leg with a knife he never put away. "Fuck he cried, thrusting his hoof into the wall, then through it. He looked at the hole leading to the outside. "Thats going to be drafty." He said to himself, anger subsiding.

Tearing several sheets of paper tows foam the roll on the counter, he wrapped the wound up, trying to staunch the flow of blood. A knock came at the door. Jake hoped it was the pizza guy, then remembered that he he didn't order pizza. He didn't even know if the had pizza here. Or phones for that matter.

He opened the door, surprised at seeing Twilight standing there. "Uh, hi." she said, hesitantly. She thought herself a very likable pony, so she didn't know why she was have so much trouble with this. "_Well you did sleep with him…._" "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked "Well, I uh… I wanted to thank you for saving Fluttershy." Twilight explained, gazing at the wound that had just revealed it's self when the paper towels had fallen off. "You're welcome" he said cynically, before closing the door.

Twilight put her hoof between the door, keeping it from closing. "You're bleeding!" she cried. "Obviously." was all she got in reply. "I can help with that." Twilight explained, letting herself into the house, taking note of the sparse decorations. One chair, and another in the kitchen, pushed up against a table. "Quite the home you got here." said Twilight, in an attempt to make small talk. "Are you going to heal this, or are do you want me to make some tea, maybe we can talk about the weather?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Twilight snapped her attention back to the Black pony before her. "Sorry, but you just have such an amazing taste in interior design." Twilight retorted. Jake let out a hoarse laugh, then fell against the wall, glancing at the wound. Perfuse amounts of blood were gushing from the wound. He laughed even harder, almost mocking himself. Then her collapsed, the world gone black.

When he awoke, he was in his bed. Groggily he opened his eyes, amazed at the warmth he was feeling. Normally his body was cold, as sushi, when he woke up, he was luke warm. But now he was pleasingly heated. Almost as if there was a second pony in the bed… He looked over to the edge of the bed, where a sleeping Twilight lay cuddled ext to him.

Unlike the last time that this had happened, he wasn't too perturbed. He was on his own grounds now. Not to say he wasn't a little curious as to why she was in bed with him, again. She opened her eyes, giving a yawn, that even Jake had to admit was cute. Like a puppy. The lavender mare looked up, into the Ice blue eyes boring into her.

"Good morning" he said, never relenting in his gaze. "Uh, hi," Twilight said sheepishly. "You're probably wondering why we're in bed again." She said. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Well, you see, after you blacked out, I put you in bed. A couple of mites later,you got really cold. Really. Cold. And not being able to find any more blankets, I did the next best think possible…" Jake stared at her the entire time. Never blinking.

"You needn't have worried. Jake replied, after a long pause. "My body is naturally cold. And if this is going to keep happening, I feel you should at least know my name. It's Jake." Twilight lay there, over joyed that he wasn't being so hostile anymore. Wait, had he been, hostile, or just antisocial? "Twilight" She answered. "Uh, I was wondering, what were you planning on doing the rest of the day?" She asked, hopping that he would agree to spend the day with her.

"Well, I had kind of hoped to do some reading…."


End file.
